A twist in the Story
by AnImeGHuRLSeVeNteEN
Summary: What if a twist happened in the story? What if Snow White wasn't able to get that nail from the window? Then she won't have anything to defend her with. What's going to happen to her? Snow WhitexEric
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

" Bring her to me!" The queen ordered her brother to bring her the king's daughter. She would be her source of immortality. The queen asked her magic mirror earlier that day, saying " Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?". The mirror responded differently at that time, "Someone has overthrown you my queen." The mirror said. This ignited the queen's rage and demanded to know who the girl was. "Snow white," the mirror said. The mirror warned her that snow white would be the cause of her defeat, but would also be the key to her immortality if she took out her heart. Now the queen want's Snow White's heart. And her brother would do it for her.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys I know this chapter is very very very very very short, but I just want to start posting already. I know I have a lot of fic still hanging, but right now, I'm inspired to write one for SWATH. I know, I haven't improved yet, after years of practice, but I'm really trying. I hope you guys won't hate this fic. I love you all :*

XOXO,

Aoi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Finn, Ravenna's brother, walked to her chamber, careful not to make ay noise that would wake her. Her eyes were closed, angelic face innocent from the years spent in the tower. "You sweet, beautiful, fragile little girl. I've been waiting for years to able to look at you up close." He said, in her ears. Snow white was awake, but stayed still, unmoving, scared of what was to happen. The queen's brother never entered before, only looking through the bars of the cell. But this time was different, and she didn't know what to expect. Finn caressed her cheeks gently, careful not to disturb her from her slumber. His ill thoughts couldn't be contained in his head anymore; he cannot wait to go through with his plan. He stood up, walked towards a chair and sat.

Snow white couldn't take it anymore, she stretched and turned to face where Finn was sitting and she gasped at what she saw. Finn, sitting without his shirt looking at her as if she was some food he would consume anytime. He looked intently at her, planning his attack. "You've never entered before," said Snow White. Trying to hide her fear was impossible, her voice croaked as she spoke. Finn stood up and made his way to her bed, taking his belt off as he walked. Snow white went to the farthest side of the bed, using the sheets to cover her. Finn grabbed the sheets and threw it to the other side of the room. He lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders. "I've been waiting for this opportunity," he whispered. Snow white struggled in this grasp and she tried to get away, but it was no use. His grip was too strong for her. He tied her arms to the headboard of the bed, and Snow white screamed. She screamed and begged for him to let go. When he finished, he ripped Snow white's dress as she made an effort to break free. It was annoying Finn, the struggling was delaying his plans, so he punched her stomach. This caused her to cry out in pain, but gave Finn an easier access to Snow white. As he took his pants off, Snow white cried for help, but no one could hear her. She was at the very highest part of the castle. No guards were there, for Finn made sure that no one would interrupt his plans. When he entered her, she screamed so loud that Finn had to slap her face. She was a virgin after all, without any experience with a man. She never had anyone to tell her about these things. She was innocent and fragile. Isolated in the tower all her life, her only contact with a person was when food was brought to her or if another girl was imprisoned in the cell across hers. But she was not that innocent, she knew what was happening to her. The queen's brother was raping her. She was defenseless, she could only beg him to stop.

~0~

A/N: Hi everyone!I know that the first chapter was really short and it left you guys hanging. I'm just very excited to start writing again! I'm probably just going to follow the storyline, changing scenarios a bit. Fir the first time in my writing history, this is the first time I've made a chapter with only 3-4 lines from a character. If some of you have noticed, I write mostly dialogues, and this is an achievement for me. YAY! I'm just very proud. Sorry I'm vain, I know! Sorry Anyway, please let me know about your guess as to what's gonna happen next, I have my outline for this story already but I'm hoping you guys can help me. Thank you every one! I know it's no good, but please don't hate me. K.?:) R&R

XOXO,

Aoi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Snow White lay there, crying, feeling helpless and stupid. He was finally done, he got through with his plan. With his last thrust, he screamed and collapsed beside her. Snow White tried to move away, but the rope made it impossible for her to get far. Finn slept after he came, satisfied with what he has done. In all the years Snow White was in the tower, Finn made it a point to watch her while she was sleeping. But she was never asleep when he watched her. She thought he was just a puppet of his sister with no choice but to obey her. But she was wrong; they are really of the same blood. They felt no remorse for what they've done. How could she be wrong with her judgment?

She looked at him with disgust. This vile man has violated her, and she was now unclean. How cruel this life can be, she thought. Hope was lost, and she was beginning to doubt everything her mother taught her. What will happen now, she thought. She looked around the room and searched for something she could use. She saw the ashes from the fire she made earlier, candles she has made and her dolls. Then she saw something that can lead to her escape. If only her hands were untied. She tried to think of a plan.

Finn wakens with a yawn, and sees Snow White beside him still crying. "Stop now child, did you not enjoy it?" He asked, mocking her. Snow White did not respond but continued to cry. " Very well then, I must take you to my sister."

Finns stood up, and untied her arms from the bed and started to get dressed. With all the clothing, he took his time, not paying attention to the unresponsive girl. When he was done with the last button, he turned to look at Snow White.

She didn't have much time to think. She saw the opportunity. As he stood up to get dressed, she slowly moved from where she was to the fireplace. She got some ashes and carefully walked behind him.

As he turned, Snow White threw the ashes on his face that caused his eyes to burn. She ran to the open cell door and locked it, imprisoning Finn inside. Making her way down the tower, she was panting. For the first time in years, she saw some hope in her helpless situation.

When she reached the exit, she saw the people gathered. Curious, she looked to see what the commotion was about. People were waiting for water to be released. She watched as the people fought for the water. It was a sight she thought would never happen in their kingdom. She snapped out of her thoughts as one of the guard shouted for her to stop. Finn was leading the men to run after her. She ran and upon seeing that the gates were closing, she searched for another way out. She looked at where the water was flowing and saw that she could fit into the drainage. She jumped and it led to the sea. Struggling, she swam to find land. As soon as she had her foot on ground, she started running. The queen's guard was gaining distance and she had no choice but to enter the Dark Forest.

She has heard of the dark forest before, stories from their ladies-in-waiting. What she remembers the most from those stories, is that no one has ever made it out alive. She was afraid, but she needed to save her kingdom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0

"You!" Finn ordered, pointing at the huntsman.

"Me!" he replied holding up a glass of beer. The huntsman was in a bar, drinking. Trying to forget his problems. He was once a part of Duke Hammond's army, but he quit. Thinking that there was no way the reign of the queen can be stopped.

"The queen demands your presence,' Finn said, commandingly.

"Can't she see I'm busy." The guards gripped his arms and forced him to his knees.

"You will do as told, huntsman".

In the castle, the queen was in the throne room, anxiously waiting for her brother to arrive. She needed Snow White's heart for her powers, and she can't waste time. The Huntsman was brought in and he was presented to her.

"My brother tells me you are a widower. A drunkard." Ravenna started. "And one of the few who has gone to the dark forest. One of my captives has escaped there. I want you to find her."

"I have been there as you said, I do not wish to go back. Besides, she's definitely dead," replied the Huntsman.

"You will be rewarded," said the queen, she was beginning to lose her patience. How dare this man refuse her of her demands.

"What good is gold to me if I'm dead?" asked the Huntsman, as if to annoy her more. "Why is she of such value?" he continued.

"That is none of your business."

"I can't take a job without knowing the details ya'know." That was the last straw, the queen has had enough of this man. How dare he disrespect her.

"You will do this for me Huntsman!" She shouted. "I will give you want you want. Is it your wife? You want her back?". The huntsman fell silent. "Oh, you do," the queen continued.

"No one speaks about my wife!" He shouted. His wife was everything to him.

"I can bring her back you know. Bring me the girl, and I'll do it. A life for a life." This convinced the Huntsman to take the job. Little did he know that the queen never fulfills her promises.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back, but I know that this chapter's no good. I had to squeeze my brain for the words to come out. I feel that every chapter I write, it's getting worse. Oh well. I am trying though. So what do you guys think? Please leave a review and suggest anything you want. I would like to thank **LenaLove95 for **the idea for Snow White's escape. :) I loved it! And I really appreciate the help! I really hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter. And, if you can kindly point out my grammar mistakes, I would really be grateful. :)

R&R or leave me a PM. Thanks guys! I love you all!

XOXO Aoi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As Snow White made her way through the forest, all she could think about was how Finn molested her. Now how can she get married? Knowing that William is probably still alive, how can she face him? She glanced behind her and upon seeing that no one was following her she stopped. Standing in the middle of the unknown forest, she said a silent Our Father. Praying has helped her get courage to face her fate in the tower. She would pray everyday just like how her mother taught her. The prayers she said made her feel closer to her parents. A little girl she was, when her parents died. Her mother's illness was probably cause by Ravenna. She could now see it, all the misfortunes, the battle, everything, it was Ravenna's plan. "How could I have misjudged them," she whispered. Regrets fill her mind, she could've warned her father about Ravenna. The wedding was another sign. The king so enchanted by Ravenna's beauty, married her the next day. It was an odd thing for everyone in the castle. It wasn't long since the queen died and yet he seemed to have forgotten with just a glimpse of her. She started walking, cautious for she might step on something that can cause her death. There were fallen branches, leaves, bones, and animal flesh. "So it was true, those stories," she mumbled. After hours of walking, her feet began to hurt. It felt like she was just circling the area, not really going anywhere. She sat down I desperation and feel asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Ravenna stood in her sanctum worrying that Finn might fail to capture Snow White. As she walked back and forth, she recalled a time when her gave her the power she now possessed. It was the she was captured and brought to their kind and was made a courtesan. Her mother ordered her to drink the concoction she has prepared. It was made with 3 drops of blood from her mother. "Only by fairest blood can it be undone." Her mother warned. As she drank it, Finn watched from the outside of the tent, his eyes wide. For he knew what that potion did, and he would have to stay with Ravenna for the rest of his life. As she finished drinking, the guards took Ravenna and brought her to the castle.

"You're thinking deeply my queen," The mirror said.

"How can a girl like that escape my brother?" Ravenna answered.

"You're brother has been careless, queen"

"What do you mean?" The queen asked, puzzeled.

"He has defiled her queen, and that gave her a chance to escape."

"HE WHAT?!" Ravenna shouted, her was angry already, but this has made her even angrier. "FINN!" She called out to her brother. Disappointment after disappointment, the queen has had enough of failures.

"What is it sister?" Asked Finn. He was getting ready to find Snow White.

"What have you done! I asked you to get the king's daughter for me! And what did you do? You raped her! Have I not given you everything? Now there's no one I can trust. No loyalty! None! Not even from you!" The queen hit Finn in the face.

"You are not to go with the Huntsman! You will stay here where I can see you!Do you understand?" Ravenna didn't know what to do anymore. What if Finn's little trick had an effect on the power she was to gain?

Ravenna asked the Huntsman to see her in the throne room. After giving him instructions, he left. Trusting no one, Ravenna sent her crow to follow the Huntsman into the Dark Forrest.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW RIGHT?! This chapter is disappointing but, I don't know what happened to me :'( So please help me guys by reviewing then with your ideas and suggestions and comments, I'll make it better.:) I'm sorry guys for this chapter. I have a lot of things on my mind right now, school works to finish, papers to be written. College is very exhausting. Please review, but don't hate me


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The dark forest seemed to be alive as he made his way through the mist that surrounded the place. It appeared to be darker than usual it seems that bones are everywhere. More bones than when he was there last. Looking around for the girl he was to capture, the place brought back so much memory of him and his wife. Although dark and the aura wasn't nice, he reminisced the times he was still with her. He caught himself thinking and he shrugged off his thoughts and concentrated on his task. The huntsman put his thought on the girl, wondering how she look like and what she has done to provoke the queen's anger. He hated the queen for her doings; nature deteriorated, people turned against each other, the land was covered by the dark powers she possessed. But he was desperate. Since he lost his wife, nothing seemed to matter. The queen gave him a tempting offer that appealed to his broken heart and he would do anything to bring his beloved wife back. He was walking around the forest occupied by his thoughts, not minding where he was going. He was brought back to reality when he stepped on a twig and it caused a loud sound that echoed through the forest.

Snow White woke when she heard a loud sound, confused as to where she was. The moment she realized, she stood up immediately and started walking. She reached a tree with black fruits and caught a glimpse of a silhouette of what seemed to be a man on the direction she was heading. She turned her back and went the opposite direction.

The huntsman saw something move, a few meters from him. Suspecting it as his target, he went towards it silently

Snow White had nowhere to go. No tree offered concealment for her. Anywhere she went, she could easily be spotted. Her mind was starting to give up, and so is her body. With no proper sleep and food, she was weak and vulnerable. She saw a tree with overgrown roots; she decided to hide herself there hoping that it would be enough.

He scanned the trees in search of his target. He circled a tree with black fruits sprouting from its branches. He paused and listened to the wind blowing against his face. Then suddenly he sensed movement from under the over grown roots.

Silently, he made his way to where she was.

* * *

A/N: Super sorry for this late upload. :( I know, it took me this long, and this is all i can write? I know, i hate myself too :( Sorry guys. and I know, the quality's getting worse and worse, but it'll take me sometime to update again. :( I you guys and comment suggest, and all, please do :(

Anyway, I know need to improve on the characters' thoughts, I will, don't worry :) I just need to make them meet and then we'll gat a better insight on their thought. :)

Please do suggest and comment :(

Thanks to all who kept on saying that i should continue, I will be starting my major subjects soon so I'll have a hard time with writing, but rest assured, i will not abandon this story, and well probably the other stories as well :)

Thanks to those who commented, It made my day :) Thanks guys, and enjoy! :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Come here!" He screamed and pulled her arms forcing her to come out of her hiding place. He stopped for a brief moment and stared at her face but snapped out of it immediately. Snow white struggled under his grasp.

"NO!" Snow white wrestled and fought against the big man who now held her as captive. When he didn't say a word, she asked him for help. Any kind of help would be appreciated, she thought.

"The queen is going to help me," she said.

"Sure she is," he dismissed.

"She's going to rip out my heart," This made him stop for a second time and stare at her face again.

"How is that possible," he muttered under his breath.

"Quick work Huntsman," said a voice from within the forest. Timus, a soldier who works for the queen comes out from his hiding. "Don't ever think the queen would trust anyone, now hand her over."

"I will give her when I see my wife. Where is my wife?!"

"They're going to betray you," Snow white whispered.

"Shut up," The Huntsman said.

"Such a fool Huntsman, people like you, those who are blinded by love, are fools. No one can bring her back!" Timus declared.

"I want her back!" The huntsaman exclaimed, and drew his dagger from his side and pushed snow white away. He lunged forward to strike his opponent but missed his shot. Then Timus strikes him but the huntsman was able to block his attack with his left arm and drove the dagger on the other arm right through his stomach. This made timus release his grip on the huntsman. He fell to the floor and struggled. The huntsman stabbed him one more time through his heart to make sure he doesn't live anymore.

Snow white used this chance to run and get away from her captor. There's no one she could trust, nobody, no man, no one. There was no time to think, she wen wherever her feet took her. All she know was she had to get away.

As the Huntsman took his sword from his opponent's chest, he notice that the girl was gone. Getting whatever he found useful, he went after his prey. It was getting darker in the forest, a sign that the night was fast approaching. He had to move fast if he wanted to catch her. So then he went to search for her.

Snow white stopped running for a moment. She was occupied by her thoughts. She'd been a poor judge of character for so long. Her mother taught her to trust so she can be trusted in return. But she'd been shown otherwise by the world she grew up in. She caught her breath and looked around the forest, which seemed t have no end. A crow landed on a branch in front of her, it seemed to stare into her eyes, she reached out to touch the bird but it flew away in the direction of the castle.

* * *

AN: I KNOW I KNOW :( sorry guys! It took me this long and this is all i got? Yes I am the worst person ever and I am very sorry. this is kinda rushed and I did not know how to make a fight scene so it is very minimal. I have chapter 6 though and started with 7. All my chapters are short. Sorry. I like short chapters. As a reader, i like it when the chapters are short, even if it is a thousand pages, as long as i get to a new chapter fast I'm happy. Then as a person, I am very talkative. So as you may notice as I continue with this story, I like a lot of dialogues. And i actually got a comment in fiction press saying i should tone down the dialogues. I'm trying :'( I really em! So this is it guys :'( tell me what you think :D


End file.
